You and I
by news2me1
Summary: The Story of a normal girl and her love life with Aussie singer, Cody Simpson
1. Intro

My name is Arianna Somers. I am an African American with dark brown hair and I have greenish - hazel eyes. I'm 14 years old, about 5 feet and 5 inches, and weigh around 110 pounds.

My three best friends are Julie West, Estella Rogers, and Conner Perry.

Julie is a tall and gawky at 5 feet 8, natural red - head who wears her signature lime-green glasses all the time. She's the type of person that barely talks but is really outgoing when you get to know her.

Estella is pretty much the complete opposite of Julie. She has dirty blonde hair and is kind of short at about two or three inches shorter than I. She's the talk-a lot, will-never-shut up girl that has a lot of trouble retaining a secret. In homeroom she talks constantly and always gets Julie and I in trouble.

Conner has been one of my closest friends since the 3rd grade. I've always thought that he was kind of good looking :^), but I know that has a huge crush on Julie so I never made a move on him. Conner has light brown hair with the most perfect emerald green eyes. He is really tall, probably almost six feet.

Okay, enough about my friends! On to my family!

I have a 7 year old brother and sister, who are soo annoying and they always steal my stuff; it's so agitating!

My mom isn't real strict when it comes to boys; but my dad… that's a whole other story.

So I had my first "boyfriend" when I was 6, and he went crazy! When my mom invited my "boyfriend" for a play date (his mom and mine were the best of friends) I was so excited. That excitement didn't last very long.

Just to cut to the chase, that play date ended with my dad getting slightly mad at the boy for no reason and the boy crying for his mommy. Since then I have never had another boyfriend, because my dad could potentially explode like a bomb.

Every year on the last day of school, there is a school talent show, and I was thinking about doing it! Since everyone says that I'm a really good singer, I been trying to gain the courage to try out for it. And since it's not for another five months, I get to have a lot of practice for the try-outs.

I absolutely love music! But not that "Bubble Gum" pop kind that's auto tuned a lot, like Rebecca Black, Brittney Spears, or Selena Gomez (A.N. I actually love all of them! I just used them to kind of get my point across). I like music that has more of a meaning to it, like Lady Gaga's, Greyson Chance's, or Bruno Mar's type.

I especially love Cody Simpson's music. He's my idol. He's the one who inspired me to pursue my career in music and singing. I just hope one day that I will get the chance to meet him or even get to hang out with him. One day...


	2. Mornings

Chapter 1

You and Cody were strolling down the beautiful Australian coast at dawn, with a light early morning breeze that smelt of the Gold Coast Sea. The waves were crashing calmly upon the rocks and the sea birds were calling to each other, almost as if the ocean and the birds were a relaxing song that could go on forever.

You and Cody were talking softly and smiling together. Cody suddenly stopped walking and turned to you and kissed you on the cheek. You look deep into his crystal clear aqua eyes, wondering why you two have stopped walking.

You: "Is there anything wrong?" you asked.

Cody: "No. Everything is perfect! It's the perfect morning, on the perfect beach, with the perfect girl. You, Ari." You smiled one of the biggest smiles ever.

You: "Why did we stop, then?"

Cody: "Because, I have to ask you a question."

You: "Okay, go ahead."

Cody: "Okay, so we've been going out for a while now, right?"

You: "Right. Almost 3 years."

Cody: "And we both love each other more than we love anything else in the world, right?'

You: " Yes, Cody." My heart started to beat faster after I heard those words, because I had a feeling I knew what he was going to tell me next.

Cody: "Well, then…" He got on his knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Cody: "Arianna Jessica Somers, will you…Beep! Beep! Beep!

(Arianna's P.O.V.)

Me: "Dumb alarm clock." I hit the "off"' button on my alarm clock, and rolled out of bed, and slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was 6 in the morning – time for me to get ready for school! I opened the cabinet and grabbed a bowl, a spoon from the drawer and the Lucky Charms, and sat down at the table to eat.

When I finished I went back upstairs to take a shower and do all of my other morning activities. I got dressed, put on my purple and gold Pastries, put on my purple butterfly ring that my grandma gave me before she had died, and grabbed by phone and stuck it in my back pocket.

By the time I was done with all of this it was 7:40 – 5 minutes until my bus will leave. And since I live a pretty long way away from the bus stop I have to hurry! I grabbed my backpack and ran back downstairs. I met the rest of my family in the kitchen. They still had their pajamas on since everyone else doesn't have to leave until 8:30, and they don't take NEARLY as long to get ready as I do.

Me: "Bye guys! See ya after school!"

Everyone: "See ya, Ari!"

I ran out of the house and down to the bus stop. I made it just in time! I walked down the aisle, towards the seat that Julie, Estella, and I usually sit. I plopped down beside them.

Estella: "Hey Ari!"

Julie: "Yeah, hey Ari!"

Me: "What's up guys?"

Both: "Nothin' much"

Estella: "Did you dream about him again, and if you did what did you two 'lovebirds' do?". She used air quotes when she said "lovebirds".

Me: "Well, we were walking on a beach… then Cody kissed me on the cheek… then he got on one knee and said 'Arianna Jessica Somers, will you…" I stopped there.

Julie: "'Will you' what! 'Will you' what!

Me: "I don't know what happened. My dream stopped there because of my stupid alarm clock."

Julie: "Oh, man! I was really looking forward to the end!

Me: "Think how I feel!

Estella: "Okay, enough about your dream. Julie, what's your favorite song?

Julie: "My favorite song is 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri"

Me: "Yeah, that's an awesome song! What's your favorite song, Stella?"

Estella: "My favorite song is 'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae"

Me: "That's an awesome one to it's got a cool party vibe to, right? Well mine is…"

I looked out the window and saw a bus. Not anyone's bus – Cody freaking Simpson's tour bus! How I knew that you ask? It had a big freaking picture of him on it!

The bus was going the same way as us – to my school! But instead of turning into the bus drop-off lane it went to the very back of the school. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I could tell that today was gonna be one of the best days of my life…


	3. Angel

(Alli's P.O.V.)

When we got to school, we went to our lockers, and met up with Conner. We all walked together to homeroom, and sat down at our desks.

Estella: "Hey! Do you guys wanna see Breaking Dawn this Friday after school?"

Julie: "Yeah, sure!"

Me: "Uh, of course! I mean, who doesn't love seeing shirtless "werewolves" running around!"

Conner: "God, guys. You're such girls."

Me: "Ha! Got a problem with us being girls?" I said with a slight smirk and a lot of sass.

Estella: "Yeah, well do ya punk? Do ya?" Stella said in a hilarious deep voice.

Conner: "No. No problem at all." he said nervously. We all laughed at him hysterically.

Estella: "I didn't think so." she said in that same deep voice. After the laughing subsided, I suddenly remembered the tour bus.

Me: "Hey guys. Did you see that –" Just as I was about to finish my sentence, the bell rang and my math teacher, Mrs. Robeterts, came in and started the lesson.

Estella: "What were you saying earlier?" Stella asked in sign language. (we both went to sign language camp two summers ago – don't ask why.)

Me: "I'll tell you later." I signed back.

(Cody's P.O.V.)

Dad: "You ready to start performing, Cody."

Me: "Yeah! I'm really excited for this!"

Dad: "Well, good. The Show starts in 20, so get prepared."

Me: "Okay." I quickly did my vocal warm-ups and tuned my guitar. When I finished I was greeted by the principal of the school.

Principal: "Hello, Mr. Simpson it's very nice to meet you. I am really looking forward to your performance this morning. "

Me: "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too, Sir."

Principal: "So, I'll go and get the audience prepared. They'll really love you – especially the ladies! Haha!"

Me: "Haha! Okay, sir."

(Ari's P.O.V.)

Principal: (over the intercom) "All students! Please come to the auditorium for a very, very special surprise!"

Julie: "Who or what could it be?"

Estella: "It's probably some boring play or something"

Me: "I kinda have a feeling of who it could be." I said remembering the tour bus from earlier this morning

Estella: "Well then tell us! Who is it?"

Conner: "Who cares, guys? Let's just go and grab a front row seat!"

We all ran down to the auditorium and sat down in the front row. After everybody was seated, the principal grabbed a microphone and walked on the large stage.

Principal: "Okay, guys. As I said on the intercom, we have a very special surprise for you all today. Okay do you want me to tell you what it is?"

Audience: "Yeah!"

Principal: "Are you sure?"

Audience: "Yeah!"

Principal: "Well too bad. I'm not gonna tell you! I'm just going to let him tell you all himself!"

Music started – On My Mind by Cody Simpson – and then "he" walked out from the backstage area. Cody. Freaking. Simpson. A. K. A. possibly the hottest Aussie ever!

I nearly peed myself at the sight of him! Most of the girls in the audience were practically screaming their brains out and the guys pretty much had the complete opposite reaction.

Cody: "So how's everybody doing this morning?" he said with that amazing Australian accent that would make anyone just melt.

Audience: "Good!"

Cody: "Great! Is everybody ready for an awesome performance?"

Audience: "Yes!"

Cody: "Okay! Here we go!"

"I'm sleeping through the day/ I'm trying not to fade/ But every single night I've just been lying awake/ Cause I, I can't get you off my mind/The moment that we met, I didn't know yet/ That I was looking at a face I'll never forget/ Cause I, I can't get you off my mind/ I can't get you off my mind/ Give me the chance to love you I'll tell you the only reason why/ Cause you are on my mind/ I want to know you feel it/ What do you see when you close your eyes/ Cause you are on my mind/ I want to be best/ I want to be worst/ I want to be the gravity in your universe/ And I, I want to be there to help you fly/ I'll help you fly girl/ Oh, the longer that I wait/ The more that I'm afraid/ That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away/ Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind/ Give me the chance to love you/ I'll tell you the only reason why/ Cause you are on my mind/ I want to know you feel it/ What do you see when you close your eyes/ Cause you are on my mind/ Girl I can't live without you/ I can't think straight without you, no/ So tell me what should I do/ If I can't get you off my mind/ Give me the chance to love you/ I'll tell you the only reason why/ Cause you are on my mind/ I want to know you feel it/ What do you see when you close your eyes/ Cause you are on my mind/ You're on my mind/ You're on my mind all day and night, oh/ Cause you are on my mind"

Next he sang All Day, Iyiyi, and Round of Applause.

Cody: "Now I'm gonna need somebody up here with me. Who wants to my angel?"

The whole entire audience roars and rages with excitement. All of the girls raise their hands up hoping that Cody would possibly choose them. Julie, Estella, and I automatically put our hands too.

Cody: "Ummmm…" he said while scanning the front row.

He stopped searching and looked straight in my eyes. My stomach was doing somersaults and cartwheels inside me.

Cody: "Would you like to be my angel?" he said while holding his hand out.

(A. N. Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do you think that this chapter was too long, too short, or perfect length? Please review and tell me things that you'd like to see in a later chapter! 3 news2me1)


End file.
